Vday
by sutoriitoenzeru84
Summary: You, the reader, are the main character in this short but sweet oneshot with Trowa Barton.  The title tells you what it is about.


Disclaimer I do not own any characters or the story of Gundam Wing. Just like to play around with them.

A/N: This was a story that I had written about four years ago in high school back when I was really interested in GW. I have changed around the ending and took out the original character that I had in there in the beginning to make it seem as though you, the reader, are in the story.

Waking up groggily you roll over to shut off the annoying rining of the alarm clock. Rolling back over you notice that your longterm boyfriend, Trowa Barton, is missing. Smiling softly you know he is in the kitchen scrounging up what's left in your pantry and throwing it all together to create something edible. Grinning excitedly about the date you tear out of bed, sheet and comforter floating lazily back to the bed, and dash to your fluffly, terry cloth robe but are halted in your actions of picking it up to drape about you. On the robe innocently sat a small but terribly adorable fuzzy brown teddy bear complete with a bright red ribbon tied in a bow around its neck. Picking up the dozen red roses you sniff them delicately like all women do on television. Plucking the card from them you read its contents.

_To my love, _

_I love you so much. All the words in the world couldn't help me to begin to describe the feelings that I harbor for you. I love you forever and for always._

_Trowa_

Gushing you clutch the card to your chest, all well in the world. The simple words cause tears to well in your eyes. Not too long ago you knew Trowa was a fighter who could only follow orders. His strong demeanor and gentle personality is what drew you to him and not long after meeting him you were able to befriend him and open him up to something other than guns, blood, and war. Shakily, like a baby taking its first steps, your friendship turned into something more. Unknowingly you broke his inner shields and worked your way deep into his heart, warming him. Two and a half years later and the both of you are more than satisfied with the relationship you two worked so hard to achieve.

Hearing him shuffle through the kitchen you swiftly grab the items you bought for him, robe forgotten, and all but run to him. Not being able to sneak up on him in a million years and not with the noise you are creating he holds his arms out for you as you round the corner, small smile tugging at the corner of his lips. You kiss him soundly on the lips as you try to hug him while juggling his gifts. Pulling back you gaze up at his one visible emerald green eye as his other is hidden by the mass of his spikey brunette bang

"Thank you so much. I love my presents. The bear is cute and the roses are gorgeous. And the card. I love you."

With his appearance softening he smiled down at you with a glow that hardly took up residence on his youthful face. "I love you."

Bringing the gifts before him you place them on a nearby granite counter and seperate them. A box of chocolates, a can of his favorite hair gel, a necklace with dog tags attached, and a card.. "Look at the necklace."

Curiously Trowa picked up the tags, chain swinging back and forth against his knuckles. One of the tags was complete with his name and yours while the other doubled as a picture frame. Grasping the cold metal in his hands he opened it to find a picture of himself on one side and you on the other. Closing it with a soft click he put it around his neck.

Wordlessly you both set about to finish cooking the breakfast he started. After filling your plates with the delicious food you sit next to him at the small round table nestled by the window. Without knowing Trowa grasps your hand in his and strokes your hand with his thumb. Smiling softly he puts your mind in a deeper state of ease.

"Happy Valentine's Day."

Smiling widely, heart full of emotions you can't begin to sort through, you squeeze his hand. "Happy Valentine's Day, Trowa."


End file.
